Ice Cream
by Dragons Before Dawn
Summary: Roxas and Xion go up onto the clock tower for an ice cream enjoyment...without Axel. When alone, what do they do?


Hello, fans! For those who are reading my Dog Gone Days story, YES I am writing another chapter! I just...wanted to write another thing. :B

* * *

**Ice Cream**

The clock tower always has a wondrous sunset. And lovely memories. Roxas and Xion's favorite memories are when Axel is involved, the three of them sitting on the ledge laughing and carrying on while eating their favorite food-sea salt ice cream.

Though, today, Axel is not there. Both Xion and Roxas are disappointed…a hard day of hard missions, it really makes them want some ice cream. But without Axel, it's not the same.

But they get some anyway.

Sitting down onto the ledge of the clock tower, Roxas and Xion stumble for a conversation to bring up.

"So…what was your mission about?" Roxas asked. Xion smiled slightly.

"Just collecting hearts. That's it."

"Oh…well mine was recon." Roxas nipped at his ice cream. Xion looked up at the sunset, and then over at Roxas.

"I wonder why Axel is going to be taking so long on his mission…" She brought her ice cream to her lips, and licked it. She loved how it always tasted salty…but sweet.

"Maybe it was to kill heartless…AND recon?" Roxas questioned. Xion shrugged.

There was a moment of silence, which almost gave them an awkward hunch.

"Hm…" Xion looked back at the sunset, slowly licking her ice cream. Roxas looked at her, her expression, and then at the way she was licking her ice cream. He didn't take note until he started to _really_ pay attention.

A few days ago, when Roxas and Xion were the castle's computer lab, they had ran across a site of…certain, inappropriate pictures. They were confused to no end, so they went to Vexen about it. Which, resulted in a whole lecture about sex and things of that sort.

Seeing this reminded him of something he saw on the computer, that Vexen mentioned was part of that whole thing together…

"Uh…" Roxas let out a slight noise. Xion did not hear him, but wrapped her lips around the ice cream and brought it into her mouth. She sucked on it gently, savoring the flavor. Roxas was blushing by now, his mind going no where innocent.

"Mmmm," Xion hummed and closed her eyes as she sucked, slowly pulling her ice cream out of her mouth, licking it, before putting it back into her mouth. Before Roxas knew it, he was feeling as if his pants were getting…_tighter. _He slowly crawled back away from the ledge, keeping his eyes on the way Xion ate her ice cream. He sat against the wall, his legs bent and slightly spread.

Roxas said nothing, just watching contently as he felt over the lump in his organization pants. He's only masturbated once before…when he had a random erection before. This time, he wanted to do this…and he actually had an 'image' to do it to.

"Yummy~" Xion purred, finally pulling the ice cream out of her mouth. She looked beside her and noticed Roxas was gone. She looked back, and saw him sitting against the wall, pressing against the front of his black jeans.

"Roxas?"

"Oh…um…" Roxas pulled his hands away, looking at Xion. Xion blushed.

"Were…you just doing…what Vexen mentioned…? About what…some guys or girls…do…alone…?" Xion asked; clueless. Roxas nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"The way you were eating your ice cream…it…made me think…" Roxas looked away from her. Xion's eyes widened and she blushed.

"Oh! I'm…sorry…! Did I make you…aroused?" She asked. Roxas proceeded to nod slowly.

"Well…you can…continue what you were doing…" Xion turned back around, giving him some room. Roxas sat there for a moment, before unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock out. Xion noted how Roxas' ice cream was melting…beside him, but she guessed that it wasn't the right time. She went back to eating her own ice cream…and this time purposely ate it slowly and sexually. Roxas watched her, starting to stroke over his erection.

After a few minutes, Xion had finished her ice cream. She was feeling a little needy herself; she was listening to the little whimpers that had passed Roxas' lips. A couple more seconds passed before she decided something else. She turned around and crawled over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas…do you want me to help you with that?"

Roxas' stroking slowed before coming to a halt, and he looked at her, his eyes glazed with lust.

"Yes please…"

Xion wrapped her hand around his penis before leaning her head down, taking it into her mouth. Roxas moaned as her slightly cold, wet tongue slid across his sensitive organ. Xion brought as much into her mouth as she could without deep throating him. Roxas moaned, his vision almost immediately blurring. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, moaning louder.

"H-how does it taste, X-Xion~?" Roxas stuttered to ask. Xion slowly pulled it out of her mouth for a second.

"Really good…" Xion took it in her mouth again, starting to suck. Roxas moaned, pushing on her head. Xion closed her eyes as she sucked, tasting the pre-cum that dripped out of the slit.

"Oh, Xion…" Roxas leaned his head back, panting. Xion ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, loving how he tried to thrust up into her mouth. Xion deep throated him, loving how he moaned loudly.

"I think I might…cum!"

Xion pulled away, stroking him while she spoke. "Already?"

"Well…I was…masturbating before this…"

"Good point." Xion deep throated him again, bobbing her head three more times before Roxas let off a loud moan, coming down her throat. Xion swallowed as much as she could before pulling away. Roxas panted.

"Mmm…tastes almost like sea-salt ice cream!" Xion licked her lips. Roxas chuckled weakly.

"I'm tired now…"

"Maybe we should RTC?"

"That sounds good…" Roxas put his softening cock into his pants before zipping it back up. Xion opened a dark corridor and helped Roxas to his feet before they passed through.

About 5 minutes later, Axel appeared for an ice cream…oblivious about the scene that just happened.


End file.
